


Make Us Stronger

by orange_8_hands



Series: Biting Hands [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Minor Character(s), Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_8_hands/pseuds/orange_8_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically the suggestion was to switch partners for the night, and Claire was still wrapping her head around <i>that</i> when Krissy points out another option. (F/F/F/F)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Us Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8sword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sword/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Please check out the end of the tags to make sure there's no triggers; there's also a discussion of cheating but no actual cheating, and a mention of (past) self-harm. I want to point out I skipped over the safe sex/what do you like talk and a lot of the cleaning/set-up, did some things you probably shouldn't do, and honestly my knowledge of most of the things in this fic - including how to make lasagna - are barely theoretical much less practical so huge grain of salt on _all_ of this.
> 
> This is for 8sword because apparently I'm supposed to answer my own prompt, who is responsible for at least 87% of my Emma/Claire feelings. (Krissy/Josephine was all canon though.) Written to the [remix](http://oranges8hands.tumblr.com/post/64107728409) of Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk/Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, which is also where I got the title. Any critic always welcomed, esp since this is my first time writing porn in about a decade.

It really starts because Josephine is slicing tomatoes.  
  
There are hands, long slender fingers spinning tomatoes onto the cutting board, a knife as bright as her smile cutting into soft flesh ripened red. Krissy is telling a story as she rolls out dough, and she's listening to it but more she's noticing when Krissy's voice rises softly with a note of teasing, Josephine reacts with a quick jab of the knife, her unpainted nails catching in the light. Emma is sitting on the counter next to her, stealing slices that have Josephine wagging the knife at her, and she laughs, juice smearing slightly as she stuffs a piece into Josephine's mouth. Claire wants to step over and lick it off, lay her tongue down and follow Josephine's neck to her collarbone to her nipples and further, suck her clit in her mouth until Josephine's panting too hard to be able to form words, wants to have Josephine's oh so competent hands twitch over Claire's body with a knife against her skin, have her leave thin slices across the soft flesh of her belly, her thighs, her breasts.  
  
(This is not a thought she should be directing towards Josephine. This is a thought she should be directing to Emma, whose hands are smacked as she reaches for another piece.)  
  
"Seriously, what's with the snooze fest music anyways?" Emma asks, and when Krissy rolls her eyes Emma shakes her head. "No, I am not a hundred and ten years old, therefore I should not have to listen to Mozart. You got anything better?"  
  
"It's Vivaldi, you heathen," Krissy says, and Emma jumps off the counter and grabs onto Claire, says, "Hold me baby, I was just burned so bad."

Josephine laughs, knife frozen directly above the last tomato, and no one notices the strangled way Claire says, "bathroom," the way she tries not to run to the small room.  
  
She stands in front of the sink, grabs a handful of cold water to swallow, splashes some on her face. She grabs the green hand towel and presses it hard against her face, but the soap they use has invaded the cotton and it smells like vanilla, that light touch that follows Josephine and Krissy everywhere but on a hunt.  
  
"Pull it together," she tells herself, and squeezes the sink until her hands turn white. "You love Emma. Do not screw this up."  
  
She takes another breath, nods to herself like a promise, and heads back to the kitchen. She must have taken longer than expected, because Josephine is wrapping the lasagna and sticking it in the fridge and Emma is on the counter by Krissy now, leg pressed against Krissy's side.  
  
"So it seems like you kind of want to fuck my wife" Krissy says, and Emma's smirking and Josephine, she notices, is still fiddling with her knife.  
  
"I-" she interrupts, stutters off. She looks at Emma, whose face is falling into softer lines, and it's not that Emma isn't kind to her (can't be kind in general) but it feels private, her forgiveness of this truth, and Claire knows her own face is guilty because what's private about this, her desires laid out in stark words and not directed to the one they're supposed to be directed to.  
  
(It's not that Claire doesn't want Emma. It has never been that Claire doesn't want Emma. It's just that sometimes there's this _hunger_.)   
  
"Claire," Krissy says, and her eyes shoot to her, an almost violent flinch, "I was gonna finish with, 'and I want to fuck your girlfriend, you feel like switching for the night'?"  
  
Claire can feel her eyes widen even more, skate across all three of their faces. She can feel the flush working over her cheeks, spreading down her neck further than her shirt will show. She shuts her eyes, squeezes her hands once twice three times into fists, trying to breathe.  
  
"Hey," Emma says, coming closer, cupping Claire's chin in her hand. She waits until Claire opens her eyes, gives Claire the same smile she's been giving for the last seven years of their life. "We've talked about this," she says, waving her hand to indicate Krissy and Josephine, both of whom are now standing near each other. "We just never knew how to bring it up. But sometimes you look at Josephine -"  
  
"Or Krissy," Josephine interjects.  
  
"- Or Krissy," Emma continues, "and I've noticed. And I know you didn't, but sometimes I look at them too."  
  
Claire ignores the little flash of betrayal because that's really the least of what's happening here, and she can give herself a lecture about unfairness later.  
  
"And sometimes they look too," Emma finishes.  
  
"Well, we're all really hot, so who can blame us?" Krissy adds, and Claire can hear Josephine's smack on the back of her head.  
  
"I wouldn't cheat," Claire says, eyes still glued to Emma's, voice taut.  
  
"I know." Emma moves so both hands are on her face, holding her still so Emma can look into her eyes. "I know, Claire. That isn't what this is. This isn't some random lady you picked up in a bar and got fucked by in the bathroom. This is all of us trying something out. This is me knowing, and saying it's okay. They're our friends, and they _know_ us," and Claire doesn't need the hand that lightly rubs down the t-shirt over the carvings on her stomach to know what Emma is referring to.  
  
"So you all just discussed this without me?"  
  
"We figured we should all get on the same page before telling you," Josephine says, and Emma lets her hands drop so Claire can glance over to her. Josephine smiles. "We all want this Claire."  
  
"For us to just...switch for the night."  
  
"Well," Krissy says, "that's one option."  
  
                                                                                            *********************  
  
Josephine suggests the living room because the bed isn't big enough for all four of them. Krissy and Emma move the table away, and Josephine lays out blankets so they aren't directly on the floor, tosses a few throw pillows too, though Claire isn't sure if it's decorating accents or they'll come into play later. The room is basically a long couch across from a small entertainment unit, and even with the table removed it doesn't look bigger than a king mattress, but Claire doesn't say anything, if only because she doesn't know _what_ to say.  
  
(Josephine had placed the knife near the edge of the floor space and Claire's skin _itched_.)  
  
Claire wasn't sure what she expected - a starting gun, maybe - but it wasn't for this to just begin, especially because she was still trying to figure out what _this_ was. But Emma comes up to her, smooths her hands down Claire's arms and then lifts them, a signal for Claire to keep them still so Emma could drag her shirt off. Emma does, lips following the path from her waistband up, gently releasing the shirt from where it gets caught on Claire's wrists. Emma brushes around her until she's behind Claire's back, catching her wrists still in the air with one hand to keep them up. She uses her other hand to release Claire's bra, and Claire shivers slightly at the air brushing her nipples as Emma drags the bra up and off her arms.  
  
"See," she says into Claire's ear, biting the lobe gently and then sucking, hard, making Claire tip her head back onto Emma's collarbone. She runs her hands over the Enochian signals Claire had carved into her own body when she was thirteen, and Claire realizes her eyes have been closed this whole time, so used to giving her body over to Emma's hands. Josephine is mirroring Emma's movements just a few feet away, caressing Krissy's breasts as she undresses her from behind. Like it was planned, Emma and Josephine both start unbuttoning Claire's and Krissy's jeans at the same moment, the sound of denim sliding down legs loud even with the music still playing faintly in the background.  
  
Emma scrapes her teeth against Claire's shoulder blades even as they're moving forward, and there's a low jolt in her pussy as Josephine and Emma switch out Claire and Krissy. Josephine captures her wrists behind her back as she finally lets her arms fall, smirks slightly as Claire's breath hitches over something so simple.  
  
Josephine looks her up and down, lingering on the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the way Claire is biting into her lip. From the corner of her eye she sees Emma push Krissy onto the couch and straddle her, but Josephine twists her nipple and she yelps, more in surprise than pain, focus back on her.  
  
"Did I say you could look?" Josephine asks, and Claire shakes her head no, feels her hair brush her sensitive skin. "But you wanna?" Josephine presses, and Claire's caught between lying or nodding.  
  
"Well we can just make this a competition then, can't we Emma?" Josephine calls over, and the words sound like something Krissy or Claire herself would say, but the tone is all Josephine, less a suggestion and more fact, and she can hear Emma hum in agreement from here.  
  
She pushes Claire to the couch next to Krissy but so that Claire's bent over it, ass in the air and her arms crossed under her head, Josephine's hand pushing Claire's head hard into position so she can see Emma working Krissy's tits over, licking and sucking hard. Krissy's hands are tangled in Emma's hair, keeping her in place, and Claire sees Emma's teeth come out and bite down on her nipple as Krissy moans, long and low, her legs spreading further open to give Emma more room between them.  
  
"Stay," Josephine says into her ear, and disappears for a moment before Claire can hear her start to disrobe behind her, that heavy belt she usually wears hitting the ground. Claire waits for hands on her skin, lets her legs fall open a little more in anticipation, but instead Josephine comes around Claire's side and moves behind Emma, starts unbuttoning her blouse with quick flicks of her hand. Claire's mouth goes dry at her first look at Josephine's body, all curved lines, large dark brown areolas and small nubs for nipples, hair on her pussy in tight curls. Her hands move quickly and uncover Emma in her red bra, the silk fabric so thin it's easy to see her nipples are hard. Josephine's hands shape Emma's back but don't release the bra, instead move Emma's hands to grip Krissy's legs so she can hold her weight up as Josephine pulls Emma's skirt and panties down in one smooth move.  
  
Krissy groans as Emma finally moves away from her nipples and down, tongue ducking into her belly button and out, swirling lazily down, and just as Emma reaches her pussy Claire feels Josephine hands back on her, grabbing her hips so Josephine can thrust naked against her ass. It feels good, that push of Josephine's pelvis, but she needs more, needs something with teeth, feels like her skin is underwater and its too soft to really reach her. Josephine gets it, somehow, because she gathers Claire's hair in one hand and yanks her neck up, arching Claire's back and biting hard into the curve of her neck and shoulder.  
  
"What's it take to get you to focus, hmm?" Josephine yanks her hair again, shoves her face against Claire as Claire bits her lip to keep a groan in. She catches Claire's lip when she releases it, bits down hard in the exact same spot and Claire can feel her pussy _throb_. It's an awkward angle, more for Claire than Josephine, who just moves Claire's neck so it borders on pain and takes Claire's mouth in a sloppy kiss over Claire's shoulder, sucking the bit lip between her own before releasing it. Claire's panting now, heavy breaths that mix with the moans of Krissy as Emma laps at her clit.   
  
Josephine grabs Claire's arms and positions them behind her back again, threads her belt to tie them into place, and then grabs her head and shoves it into the cushion, facing Emma and Krissy again. Krissy still has her hands in Emma's hair and her eyes squeezed shut as she tips her head against the top of the couch and moans, Emma working her over like she doesn't need to breath.

Claire's breasts pinch against the weight of Josephine forcing her closer to the couch, and Josephine knocks her legs wide so she can move in between them, her pussy rubbing against the seam of her ass.  
  
"Let's see if this gets your attention," Josephine says, one hands still holding Emma's head down, and suddenly the knife, her knife that started this all, is being traced teasingly against the skin of Claire's back. Claire shudders as Josephine traces patterns Claire is too out of to read, muffles herself every time Josephine pauses to dig the knife slightly into her skin. Josephine is running her tongue near the cuts but not over them, the opposite side of her back from the knife, and Emma adds two fingers to Krissy just as Josephine bites down so hard Claire can feel her skin break.  
  
She's not sure if she screams or Krissy does, but Krissy is almost sobbing as Emma keeps her legs spread open and her mouth right there, riding Krissy's orgasm, and Claire is panting breaths into the small space between her face and Krissy's leg.  
  
The knife digs in again and again, Claire shuddering under each onslaught, floating under the feel of the knife dragging over and into her skin, long strokes and sharp nicks until her back feels coated under them, and she barely feels it when Josephine releases her head to push one finger into her wet pussy, too busy coasting along with the knife making rounds under her shoulder blades.  
  
Her eyes are open but she's not focused enough to see Emma release Krissy, help Josephine hold Claire up so Krissy can move her lap under Claire's head. Claire can smell Krissy, still soaked into the small patch of hair covering her pussy, but Krissy just lifts her face and kisses her. Claire's face feels too slack but she accepts the tongue Krissy pushes in, manages to suck on it when Krissy pulls it out, thrusting somehow to the same rhythm Josephine has, already on two fingers. Her pussy feels like one continuous throb as Josephine works her fingers in and out, but then she feels another finger on her clit, rubbing it just this side of too hard and exactly how Claire loves it. Claire doesn't have to do the math on where that other finger came from, considering Josephine's two hands were already busy and Krissy's were clutching her face so she could keep Claire's head up, doing something between kissing and tongue-fucking, but even without that she'd know Emma's touch, been intimately acquainted with it for years.  
  
It feels like being surrounded and submerged, too many hands on her body and too much sensation being communicated, her pussy now a steady pounding and she doesn't even realize where her hands are until they're digging into Krissy's hips and Krissy bites Claire's lip in retaliation, landing directly on the same spot as Josephine did earlier.  
  
It's maybe that, or the knife digging in harder than ever in the dimple on her back, or Emma's second finger joining the first as she works over Claire's clit, but it feels like Claire's exploding, body convulsing all over, and its too much, too overwhelming, orgasm blazing through her until she falls over Krissy's lap, the hands moving away from her pussy and the knife lifting off her back as her body shakes. Claire's eyes are glazed, barely tracking the movement behind her, of the antibiotic ointment and bandages being applied by gentle hands. Krissy cradles her in her lap and she's still only half aware as hands move her, have her curl between Krissy's legs and head on her thigh, Krissy's hand curling through her hair, face pressed out so she can see Josephine and Emma standing before them.  
  
They both look her over, wait for her to push her head into a weary nod, and faster than Claire understands they're turning and moving onto each other, hands grabbing whatever flesh is available to press them together from lips to thighs. Emma's red bra gets ripped off, Josephine's hands gathering and squeezing her now bare tits, even as Emma is pulling Josephine up. Josephine takes the hint and jumps, wraps her legs around Emma's waist, hands roaming as Emma apparently decides against finding a wall and drops them both to the floor, landing on the blankets that had been laid out earlier and never used, moving down Josephine's body before she can catch her breath at being slammed into the floor. Emma's using her teeth and fingernails, Josephine giving as good as she gets, the sound of skin against slick skin roaring through Claire's glow and straight into her memory banks.  
  
Krissy's hand moves from Claire's hair to her mouth, and Claire gathers herself to suck the digits in, lets Krissy feed her fingers until her hand is soaked. Claire's too buzzed to work up enough arousal to do anything else but watch, but Krissy's hand is moving to her own pussy, working herself over and moving straight to two fingers.  She's got her thumb rubbing her clit every other sweep inside, and Claire sits up enough to massage Krissy's breasts, flicking her nipples with a nail as Krissy moans, hands working in time to Emma's mouth on Josephine.  
  
Josephine apparently gets tired of not being able to reach Emma, because she pulls on her thigh until Emma swings her legs around so she can get a mouthful of Emma's pussy too, both of them eating each other out with harsh sucks and tongues like weapons, Emma adding fingers to where her mouth's at and making Josephine jolt. There's nothing slow or soft about this frantic push-pull they have going, and Krissy adds a third finger as they both get reckless with their movements, hands tightening on asses as bodies shudder to completion, Krissy's moans joining them and the air smells like sex, like wet pussy, and all three of them orgasm, one right after the other like dominoes, Krissy's own fingers starting the chain reaction to Josephine and then Emma. Claire pulls Krissy down into a harsh kiss, Krissy's panting making it too hard to capture it fully.  
  
It's a long time before Claire can get her still shaking limbs to move, but she heads over to them on the floor and curls around Emma, grabs Emma's hand and brings it up to her mouth to lick clean, catching Josephine's eye as she does so, finally getting a taste of her. Krissy flops down behind Josephine, one arm flung over her hip. It's silent except for breaths still catching and music Claire stopped noticing still playing.  
  
"So," Krissy finally says, dragging herself up on one elbow so she can look at Emma and Claire over Josephine's body. "We're definitely doing that again, right?"


End file.
